Come With Me, Master
by Leygions
Summary: "Hermione, My beautiful wolf."/Ia membenci kaum vampir. Kaum yang menyebapkan dirinya seperti ini. Kenapa? Dari semua vampir yang paling hina, kenapa pria brengsek itu yang membelinya?/"Tak ada yang berubah darimu, Hermione. Sudah lama aku mencarimu. Bahkan, ciuman itupun tak berubah," ucapnya tersenyum./"Kita akan pulang, dear". (Reviewnya please)
1. Chapter 1

**Now, Tomorrow And Futhermore.**

**Selamanya, kita akan mengukir cinta kita yang abadi. Tak peduli, mahluk apa dirimu. Aku tak peduli. Asalkan aku sudah mendapatkan Canduku, aku akan diam dan patuh.**

**Selama dia bersamaku. Aku akan senang dan tenang.**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**Leygions**

**J. K Rowling for all Character.**

**T semi M**

Rumah besar dengan gaya era klasik itu terlihat begitu mewah. Pagarnya yang menjulang tinggi hampir menyentuh langit, taman yang luas, serta kemewahan yang sangat terlihat jelas. Bahkan, dari depan rumah. Memang mengingat, kenapa rumah mewah dan sebagus itu berada dekat dengan anak sungai atau sangat jauh dari kota besar.

Tentu, rumah itu sengaja dibangun. Jauh dari kerumunan, untuk membuat para polisi dan negara tidak curiga akan bisnis lelangnya yang ilegal.

Pria dengan tubuh gemuk, perutnya buncit, tangannya menekuk seperti seekor tikus pengerat. Wajahnya begitu jelek, dengan beberapa gelambir di bawah rahangnya. Menandakan betapa tua dan gemuknya dia. BIasanya, rambutnya yang tipis dan berantakan. Namun, kali ini ia menyisisir dengan rapi. Mengenakan setelan mahal yang terbaik yang ia punya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah kandang dengan perlahan.

Matanya yang memancarkan aura kejahatan dan kelicikan menatap seorang wanita cantik yang berada didalam kandang jeruji miliknya. Wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombang gantung, kulitnya pucat dengan sedikit bersemu merah. Menahan semua amarahnya untuk tidak mencakar pria bajingan yang berada dihadapannya yang sedang menyeringai puas. Atas ketidakbedayan dirinya.

"Hermione, My beautiful wolf." ucapnya, meremas kedua tangannya dan menatap wanita yang duduk sedih dalam kandangnya yang sempit. "Beruntung. Sungguh, beruntung. Aku bisa mendapatkan manusia srigala yang begitu langka ini. Ditambah lagi wajahnya begitu cantik. Aku yakin, para penawar tentu akan memberikan harga yang cukup tinggi untukmu, dear."

"Brengsek, mati saja, kau. Membusuk dineraka, sana!" serunya Hermione sadis.

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hermione yang menghinanya. Senyumannya yang menjijikan, menampilkan deretan giginya yang menguning. "Kau begitu cantik. Jika saja, aku tak mengingat berapa keuntungan atas penjualan dirimu. Tentu, aku akan dengan senang hati membuahi rahimmu."

Hermione bergetar menahan amarah, membuat aura disekitarnya menjadi gelap. Pria itu menyadari, bahwa sesuatu yang akan buruk dan mengancam nyawanya. Jika, ia terus melanjutkan perkataan ini. Peter tahu berurusan dengan manusia srigala bisa menjadi sesuatu yang buruk, bahkan sangat buruk.

"Baiklah, manis. Nikmati setiap detik di jeruji ini. Mungkin, setelah ini ada orang yang lebih memperlakukanmu dengan jauh lebih hina dari pada ini." ucapnya, melangkahkan kakinya dan bersiul-siul senang,

Hermione tak mau melihat wajah pria yang sudah menangkapnya. Membuat ia yang semula tinggal di dekat hutan kini harus tinggal dalam kandang yang sempit dan sebuah kalung rantai terikat pada lehernya. Dirinya benar-benar dihina. Dilelang oleh siapapun pria yang tertarik akan darahnya dan kecantikannya.

Memang, manusia srigala sering diburu. Karena, darahnya yang bisa membuat orang yang meninumnya akan bertambah kuat dan sehat, sementara yang wanita akan digunakan sebagai pelampisan nafsu pria bejat, mengingat rata-rata manusia srigala memiliki darah yang mampu membuat lawan jenis mereka tertarik.

Vampir, peri, penyihir, veela bahkan manusia. Dirinya yakin, para pelelang brengsek itu berada diluar sedang menunggu pertunjukan utama dirinya. Hermione dapat mencium baunya, bau betapa hinanya mereka. Gadis itu membenci dirinya, ia membenci kehidupannya sebagai manusia srigala yang diburu dan dikejar.

Apa salahnya? Sehingga, membuat ia harus merasakan dingin dan mencekamnya jeruji besi, ia bisa melawan. Jika tak ada sebuah mantra yang mengitari kalung hewannya yang hina ini. Membuat ia tak bisa bebas, menuruti apapun keinginan sang tuannya.

Tuan barunya sudah menunggunya.

Dan ia hanya akan menunggu. Dan melihat kapan dirinya akan mati dalam jeruji besi, kelak.

Mereka itu brengsek, tak memiliki hati dan belas kasihan terhadap kaumnya yang semakin dikit. Bagaimana, jika posisi mereka yang berada disini atau sang Vampir? Klan vampir sangat menyukai darahnya. Menghisapnya sampai habis dan membuang mayat mereka begitu saja.

Tak akan ada tempat yang layak untuk sang manusia srigala. Sekuat dirinya mencekram lantai kayu yang berada dibawahnya, tetap saja tak mampu melepaskan seluruh rasa sakit hatinya yang menderu.

Betapa bencinya, betapa hinanya mereka. Dan kini, ia hanya tinggal menunggu dan menunggu siapa pria brengsek ini. Dan jika waktunya tiba, ia akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Baik itu Vampir.

Terkutuklah, wahai kau vampir dan segala keturunanmu yang abadi itu. Sebagian klannya menipis akibat perburuan liar yang dilakukan sang Vampir. Darahnya begitu berharga membuat, tubuh mereka semakin kuat dan liar.

Sementara jika penyihir. Ia, yakin para penyihir akan mengambil darahnya untuk sebagai ramuannya. Ramuan kekuatan dan kecantikan yang di buat dari setiap darah kaum srigala.

Jika dirinya manusia, tentu. Manusia adalah jenis yang paling lemah dan tak berdaya. Tentu, membeli manusia srigala untuk sebagai tamengnya. Bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk.

Mereka hina, dan Hermione membencinya. Namun, apa daya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu hari, kapan dirinya akan dibeli dan dipergunakan. Barang berharga.

** -Leygions- **

Teringat akan semuanya. Semua kenangan manis tentang keluarganya. Hanya itu, yang membuat ia bisa bertahan dari kekejaman dunia brengsek ini. Cuma itu, setiap kerinduan dan keinginan untuk berkumpul kembali, melolong liar ketika melihat bulan purnama dan berlindung didalam gua ketika bersalju.

Cuma itu. Bertemu dengan keluarga yang ia kasihi adalah keinginan mulia yang dimilikinya.

Namun, itu hanya mimpi. Kini dirinya sedang berada dibalik sebuah tirai raksasa. Kain tebal itu yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai penghalang antara dirinya dan para penawarnya.

Dan menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi penawarnya dan membawanya keluar dari tempat busuk ini. Menuju neraka.

"Terimakasih, kepada para tamu undangan sekalian. Kali ini, saya akan melelangkan mahluk favorit saya." ucapnya basa-basi membuka acara, pada acara lelangnya yang istimewa. Mengingat bahwa, para tamu undangan ini harus merogoh kocek yang tak cukup sedikit agar bisa melihat barang istimewa ini.

"Kali ini saya akan menawarkan, mahluk manusia srigala yang begitu langka dan dicari. Mungkin kalian akan kehilangan pikiran kalian, hanya dengan melihat wajah cantiknya ini."

Hermione bisa mencium semua bau keingingan mereka untuk membelinya. Manusia srigala yang langka dan jarang dilihat.

"Tetapi—"

"Cepatlah, aku sudah sangat tidak sabar," ucap seseorang kepadanya. Peter berdecak kesal mendengar protes pria itu, mengingat sudah berapa lama ia melatih pidato itu.

"Baiklah, tuan dan nyonya. Silahkan melihat," ucapnya dan tirai besar itu terbuka dengan dramatis, menampilkan sosoknya yang kecil dan lemah dalam balutan gaun putih seolah dirinya suci.

Beberapa orang mulai berbisik senang dengan apa yang akan mereka bawa pulang kelak.

"Penawaran dibuka dengan 30 juta euro."

"35,"

"Ya, kita memiliki 35 juta disini."

"40,"

"Ya, 40." serunya senang.

"50,"

"Ya, 50. Apakah ada yang menawar lagi?"

"100,"

"Ya. Seratus." serunya senang dengan penawaran yang cukup besar. Hermione dari tadi menghitung rata-rata pria yang menawarnya adalah Vella, penyihir dan manusia.

Ia beruntung jika bukan Vampir. Jika iya, dirinya akan mati sengsara karenanya.

Tetapi, Hermione dapat merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu aura yang kuat dan kejam namun tak nampak dan terlihat samar-samar tak jelas. Tentu, ia tak tahu apa mahluk itu.

"250."

"Ya, 250 juta." ucapnya.

Semuanya diam dan pria dengan jas hitam itu menyeringai senang. Hermione mengetahui bahwa penyihir itu pasti akan mengunakannya sebagai bahan mujarap dari ramuannya,"

"500," seru seseorang.

"Lima ratus. Apakah ada yang akan menawar lagi?" ucap Peter, mengambil palu kecil. "Siapa yang berkata lima ratus? Silahkan maju. Ingat lelang ini hanya bisa dibayar dengan uang kontan,"

Sesosok kelelawar yang sedang bergantung pada langit-langit gedung, terbang perlahan mendekati panggung itu dan sebuah kepulan asap perlahan keluar ketika tubuhnya yang kecil menyentuh tanah. Mengubah dirinya menjadi sesesok mahluk paling hina nan tampan. Hina, karena kematian takkan pernah menyentuhnya atau nyaris.

"Vampire," ucap Hermione berdesis. Mahluk hina itu ternyata yang akan membawanya pulang, ketika ia dapat merasakan aura

Para hadirin tercekat, diam dan tak berbicara. Ketika, mengetahui siapa pria itu. Draco Malfoy, Vampire yang paling berkuasa dan kejam serta haus akan apapun yang memenangkan dririnya.

"Tuan, anda begitu murah hati. Apakah anda membawa uang kontan?"

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, melemparkan koper hitam kearah panggung. Peter berjalan ragu, mendekati koper itu dan membukanya. Senyumannya mengembang ketika melihat jumlah uang yang cukup fantastic didalamnya.

"Sah, kau mendapatkannya, Tuan." serunya senang.

Hermione mengepal tangannya. Kenapa? Dari semua vampir yang paling hina, kenapa pria brengsek itu yang membelinya?

Tentu, Draco Malfoy, bukanlah nama yang cukup asing. Mengingat pertemuan mereka yang begitu dramatis dan hanya pria itu yang melepaskannya dari pembantaian sadis kaumnya terhadap kaum manusia srigala.

**-Leygions-**

Mata hazelnya, menatap api unggun yang berada di hadapannya dengan tenang. Disampingnya terdapat srigala kecil yang mungkin seusianya. Sedang bercanda gurau dengan pria berambut hitam.

"Ron, Harry, makanan sudah siap." seru seorang wanita gemuk dengan rambut orangenya yang menyala. Sangat kontras dengan sekelilingnya yang hanya salju dan beberapa ranting pohon yang tertutup dalamnya salju. Cuaca semakin larut dalam kegelapan.

"Mommy," panggil srigala kecil itu, berlarian mendekati seorang wanita dengan wujud manusia. "Ya, Ron?"

"Bolehkah, aku memakan penutupnya sekarang?" pintanya dengan memelas.

"Tentu, tidak. Ron. Kau harus makanan utama dulu, daging kijang yang lezat." serunya. "Harry, ayo kemari." panggilnya dan bocah dengan rambut hitam, itu berlari kecil mendekat.

Perlahan bayangan hitam, mulai bergerak dengan cepat. Molly merasakan sesuatu ditambah lagi bau musuh yang sudah sering ditemuinya.

Wajah Molly yang begitu ceria perlahan berubah. Wajahnya memucat panik. Mengendong Harry dan Ron dengan segera dan segera berlari meraung-raung perlahan memberitahu saudara-saudaranya. Mendengar suara Molly tentu saja, beberapa pria dewasa yang berada didekat anak-anak mereka segera memerintahkan semuanya untuk berlari meninggalkan api unggun.

Hermione, gadis kecil yang pintar itu dengan sergap berlarian kecil, beberapa srigala mulai berlari memencar seperti yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Namun, mengingat kaki kanan kecilnya yang terluka akibat gigitan ular. Karena, dirinya terlalu asyik mengejar kijang dan tak menyadari ada ular kecil yang mengigitnya.

Ia mencoba berlari dengan tenaga yang ia bisa, berlari menghindar dan mencoba menghilangkan bau srigalanya dengan mengosok tubuhnya dengan salju. Namun, sesosok vampir menyadarinya dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia tak melihat pria itu dan menabraknya, menyebapkan dirinya yang kecil terpental, tubuhnya terhempas pelan dan punggungnya mengenai dinginnya salju.

Matanya menatap sosok anggun dan mengerikan yang berada dihadapannya. ia mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, menatap kearah yang memungkinkan dirinya bisa kabur. Namun, sia-sia. Banyak pohon yang besar dan menakutkan membuat dirinya semakin putus asa.

"Siapa namamu, srigala kecil?" tanyanya dingin namun lembut.

Hermione bergetar hebat, ia takut terhadap vampire dewasa yang berada dihadapannya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tubuh Hermione semakin ketakutan, ia mendeteksi ketakutannya akan kekuatan vampir yang berada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya dan kekuatannya yang kecil, tentu belum mampu untuk mengalahkan vampir dewasa itu.

Ia terlalu muda untuk mati sekarang.

Pria itu mendekatinya, mengusap rambutnya dengan perlahan, Hermione memejamkan matanya takut akan kematian sadis yang sedang menunggunya. "Tenanglah, aku takkan membunuhmu. Kau terlalu muda untuk mati,"

Mengeguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia sungguh takut. Membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap sosok pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, tangan yang dingin milik pria itu mengengamnya dengan lembut, "Namamu?"

"Her－Hermione," serunya perlahan.

"Nama yang cantik," ucapnya mengulus rambut coklat keritingnya dengan lembut. Menatap kakinya kecilnya yang terbalut perban. Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dibalik jubahnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu salep dan mengoleskannya ke arah kakinya yang terluka. Hanya dalam beberapa menit kaki Hermione sembuh.

"Namaku, Draco Malfoy." Ucapnya dan dalam detik selanjutnya. Hermione kelihatannya sudah tidak seberapa takut dengannya. Dalam detik selanjutnya, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir kecil milik Hermione. Hermione terkejut, ciumannya diambil oleh seorang vampir? Betapa hinanya dirinya sekarang? Bersentuhan dengan mahluk biadab itu saja sudah menjijikan, kini ia menciummu?

"Kau bebas. Pergilah,"

Ucapan terakhir. Namun, dalam ciuman itu membuat sang vampir merasa haus akan dirinya. Memang vampir tak boleh mendekati manusia srigala. Karena, manusia srigala adalah candu untuknya.

**-Leygions-**

Pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Wajahnya yang tampan masih sama, seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tak ada yang berubah, wajahnya yang dingin, matanya yang kelabu mengancam serta ketampanan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

Ia berjalan mendekat, mengulus wajah Hermione yang menunduk. Seperti seseorang yang sedang mengulus anjing yang akan dibawanya pulang.

Ia menaikan dagu Hermione, mengulusnya dengan lembut seperti pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Menatap mata Hazelnya lagi dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman mereka yang lembut, sampai Draco melumat sedikit bibir merah muda itu. Ciuman yang sudah sangat lama, ia rindukan.

"Tak ada yang berubah darimu, Hermione. Sudah lama aku mencarimu. Bahkan, ciuman itupun tak berubah," ucapnya tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hermione dan berbisik dengan mersa.

"Kita akan pulang, dear"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Reviewnya (wajib) tekan tombol review dan tulislah komentar anda..**

**Don't Be A silent Reader.**

**Leygions**

**Lanjut atau tidak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, Tomorrow And Futhermore.**

**Selamanya, kita akan mengukir cinta kita yang abadi. Tak peduli, mahluk apa dirimu. Aku tak peduli. Asalkan aku sudah mendapatkan Canduku, aku akan diam dan patuh.**

**Selama dia bersamaku. Aku akan senang dan tenang.**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**Leygions**

**J. K Rowling for all Character.**

**T semi M**

"Kita akan pulang, dear." begitu halus nan lembut, berbisik perlahan pada telinganya. Suara abadi yang akan terus berdengung dalam telinganya yang sensitif. Mata Hazelnya, menyorotkan kebencian teramat atas pria itu. Mencekram lantai kayu panggung sebagai penyalur hasrat tubuhnya untuk membunuh pria yang sudah resmi menjadi majikan barunya.

"Brengsek," desisnya bagaikan ular, suara yang sungguh tersiksa dengan keadaannya.

Draco tersenyum menyeringai, menatap apa yang akan ia bawa pulang. "Wajahmu, masih cantik seperti dulu," serunya tersenyum dingin, mata kelabunya memandangnya dengan bangga akan wanita itu.

Pria itu menatapnya, tersenyum dengan menggoda, seolah hanya dengan senyumannya para wanita berlomba untuk tidur di ranjangnya yang mewah. Tentu, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan mahluk abadi biadap ini? Kenapa, para vampir selalu diberkahi dengan wajah yang tampan dan terukir laksana seorang dewa? Kenapa, para mahluk yang paling hina ini dibuat seindah bagaikan seolah Tuhan itu maha adil. Atas penderitaanya yang tak bisa mati, mereka diberkahi wajah tampan mempesona.

"Kenapa, diantara semua pengunjung ini. Kau yang mendapatkanku?" serunya gusar. Draco tersenyum, mengulus wajah Hermione dengan lembut. Menyelipkan, jari-jarinya yang abadi di sekitar wajah Hermione, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Hermione tak bisa melawan, jari-jari itu seolah pengunci mati gerakan tubuhnya. Membiarkan sentuhan halus namun hina itu berada disekitar wajahnya yang menawan dan cantik. Draco masih terlalu senang mendapatkan sebuah _Jackpot_ untuknya. Hermione adalah barang yang diincarnya sejak lama.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Draco melepaskannya pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka yang jauh dari kata Dramatis. Hanya satu, satu hal atas pemikirannya yang membuat ia menjaga semua pikiran atas keyakinannya rapat-rapat.

Suatu keyakinan akan bertemunya kembali, kepada mahluk cantik ini.

Draco masih mengulus kening wanita yang dari tadi enggan menatap wajahnya sedikitpun, ia lebih memilih berbicara menghadapa lantai kayu yang menjadi alasnya daripada menatap dirinya yang tampan.

"Kenapa, Hermione? Kau tak suka, jika aku membawamu pulang? Atau, kau lebih memilih dibawa pulang pria tua jelek yang tentu sudah pasti. Dia akan memaksamu untuk melayani nafsu gilanya yang mengebu-gebu akan dirimu,"

Hermione diam, memang setidaknya majikannya yang baru memiliki wajah yang tampan nan mempesona. Tapi hanya satu. Pemikiran suci akan pria yang dulu ditemuinya dan kini sudah hancur.

Hermione kecil, merasa aneh ketika pertama kali melihat mahluk sempurna nan abadi itu berada dihadapannya. Jika ia berpikir bahwa dirinya akan mati muda? Maka itu salah. Hermione bukan memang sempat berpikir seperti itu. Bahkan, ia tidak mempercayai sedikitpun bahwa ia bisa tumbuh menjadi sesosok wanita yang cantik seperti dewi-dewi yang kecantikannya mengila.

Bahkan ketika tubuhnya yang kecil berlari dengan rasa ketakutan dan yakin bahwa vampir itu adalah seorang pembohong. Ia yakin vampir tampan itu pasti akan mengejarnya dan membunuhnya dengan segera. Semua kebaikannya hanyalah tipu muslihat vampir itu.

Namun, selama kaki kecilnya berlari dan terus berlari dan rasa ketakutan dan penasarannya akan vampir itu yang bergabung menjadi satu. Ternyata vampir itu benar-benar melepaskannya dan Hermione yakin, bahwa vampir itu berbeda seperti yang diceritakan oleh ibu angkatnya, Molly yang bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.

Tapi kini, presepsi segala pemikiran tentang vampir baik itu musnah. Semuanya lenyap hanya dengan suatu pemikiran baru dari Hermione.

Dirinya hanyalah sebuah barang dan vampir itu sudah memilikinya dirinya seutuhnya.

Vampir itu sama, mereka semua brengsek dan lebih bagus jika mereka mati saja.

Hermione bergetar, menahan semua emosinya. "Terserah apa pendapatmu tentangku. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi,"

Pria itu berdiri, mengambil rantai yang masih memeluk erat pada sebuah tiang panggung, membukanya dengan kunci yang baru saja diberikan oleh Peter. Membawa rantai itu kehadapan Hermione.

Hermione sudah yakin, bahwa pria itu tentu akan menyeretnya bagaikan seekor anjing.

Draco menatap wajah keputusasan wanita itu. "Hn, apa yang kau sukai? Aku bisa saja membawamu dengan cara menyeretmu bagaikan wanita hina—"

Hermione berdecak kesal. Ia bukan wanita hina.

"Atau. Aku melepaskanmu, membiarkan dirimu berjalan sendiri menuju mobilku. Apa yang kau pilih?"

"Kedua," singkat dan jelas.

Draco tersenyum, "Tapi apa jaminannya? Tentu, aku mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya. Membunuhku bukan? Lalu kabur bebas?"

Hermione terkejut, ia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Walaupun ia membenci pria itu. "Aku tak mungkin— baiklah, aku berjanji kepadamu. Aku takakan membunuhmu malam ini."

Draco tersenyum puas akan janji Hermione. Tentu, sebuah janji yang telah keluar dari mulut manusia srigala, harus di pertanggung jawabkan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Ucap Draco melepaskan rantai itu. Terlihat guratan-guratan kemerahan bekas cengkraman rantai yang mengitarinya begitu erat.

Hermione berdiri, berjalan dihadapan Draco dan pria itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Tubuh Hermione begitu indah, sensual dan menggairahkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang berjalan dengan anggun dan elok membuat Draco berpikiran kotor tentangnya.

Memang, Draco sudah menikmati hampir setiap wanita dan perasaannya selalu sama, datar dan tak puas. Seolah, memang bukan wanita itu yang dicarinya. Percintaan merekapun tak membuat Draco betah dan malah terkesan seolah bermain dengan mereka. Dan itu benar, Draco merasakan sendiri.

Tapi ini berbeda. Draco merasa tertarik pada mahluk yang berada dihadapannya. Keinginannya untuk memeluk, mendekap, mencium setiap inci tubuhnya tak bisa ia lepaskan dengan mudah.

Rambut Hermione yang kecoklatan, bergerak kesana kemari. Bersama dengan angin yang berputar di sekitarnya. Hermione menoleh dan membuat Draco seolah seorang pencuri yang baru saja kepergok mencuri darinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang sepele. Namun, benar. Ia terlalu sibuk sehingga ia melupakan kemana tujuan mereka.

"Aku bosan. Kurasa aku membutuhkan hiburan, dear."

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya didada, menatap pria yang mengenakan jas hitam milik rancangan _desaigner_ ternama itu. Pria itu menyeringai seolah tak bersalah.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya lagi, terlihat guratan kesal membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Jangan kesal seperti itu dear. Kita akan pergi ke Mall, lihat pakaianmu? Apakah kau mau, jika setiap hari mengenakan pakaian yang sama? Tentu, tidak." Ucapnya merangkul pinggul Hermione.

"Lepaskan aku," serunya kesal, menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari pinggulnya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ow iya, aku lupa. Kau menyukai wajah pria yang tua dan gemuk seperti Peter itu bukan?" Hermione berbalik, menatap Draco dengan kesal.

"Aku tak menyukai pria seperti itu. Hentikan ocehanmu yang tak berguna itu, tuan."

"Manis dan pemarah, sungguh menarik." Serunya dalam hati. Kini ia merasa, bahwa ia sudah menemukan sepotong _puzzle_ yang hilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hermione, srigala favoritnya sudah kembali.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Reviewnya (wajib) tekan tombol review dan tulislah komentar anda..**

**Don't Be A silent Reader.**

**Leygions**

**Lanjut atau tidak?**

**Thanks to Review, Fave, follow. Tanpa komentar kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come with me, Master**

**Selamanya, kita akan mengukir cinta kita yang abadi. Tak peduli, mahluk apa dirimu. Aku tak peduli. Asalkan aku sudah mendapatkan Canduku, aku akan diam dan patuh.**

**Selama dia bersamaku. Aku akan senang dan tenang.**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**Leygions**

**J. K Rowling for all Character.**

**T semi M**

Draco berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tak membenamkan giginya yang haus akan darah manusia srigala yang sedang berjalan dihadapannya. Memasukan kedua tangannya disakunya dengan maksud untuk menyembunyikan cakarnya yang siap mengonyak tubuh wanita itu secara perlahan.

Hermione tumbuh menjadi seorang dewasa, bau darahnya yang mengiurkan seolah cobaan sendiri untuknya. Hal itu bisa membuatnya seolah kedua matanya tertutup dan haus akan darahnya.

Darah yang bisa mengenyangkannya. Draco berjalan di sebelah Hermione, mencoba untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wanita itu. Aroma yang menyerebak keluar dari harum rambutnya saja membuat nafasnya memburu, mencekram telapak tangannya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam agar membuat ia tersadar akan nafsunya sendiri.

Hermione melihat suatu kejanggalan akan pria aneh disampingnya itu. Memang mereka sudah mengenal nama satu sama lain, tetapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti Hermione mengenal luar maupun dalam pria aneh itu.

Hermione tak pernah mendengar namanya setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, yang ia dengar selanjutnya di tahanan sel adalah bahwa vampir yang sudah melepaskan nyawanya dari kematian ternyata adalah seorang pemimpin yang paling ditakuti semua klan, baik itu vampir sendiri atau mahluk lain.

Dan pria yang ditakuti itu berada tepat disebelahnya, seolah menahan sesuatu yang berbahaya yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ada yang salah?"

Pria yang kulitnya semakin pucat karena terkena sinar matahari itu menoleh perlahan. "Tidak," ucapnya singkat. Walaupun Hermione tahu bahwa tuannya itu sudah sangat tidak beres.

"Kemana kita?"

"Terserah dirimu Hermione, kau hanya tinggal membeli pakaianmu dan kita akan pulang," serunya mengerang menahan amarah. Hermione dapat melihat pria itu semakin memanjangkan taringnya. Taring yang begitu lancip dan siap menembus dagingnya.

Hermione berjalan agak cepat dari Draco dan pria itu berjalan dengan lambat. Namun, semakin Hermione menjauh darinya, pria itu tidak terlihat tersiksa. Tetapi, jika dirinya mendekati pria itu maka pupil matanya yang semula normal menjadi menyipit dan perlahan berubah menjadi kuning.

Tidak peduli akan tuannya, ia memilih lebih asyik untuk membeli baju. Belum pernah ia membeli baju sebagus dan sebanyak ini. Membeli semuanya dan pria itu yang membayarnya.

"Selesai, kurasa." Ucap Hermione, Draco hanya diam. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Pulang," ucapnya singkat. Draco kelaparan, sudah lama ia tak makan darah, membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tersiksa dengan keadaannya yang payah.

Hermione berjalan mendekatinya, menatap wajah pria itu dan menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah arsitektur berharga yang baru ditemukan setelah ribuan tahun. Mata Draco dengan cepat berubah menjadi kuning dan pupilnya nyaris hilang. Ia mencekram tangannya dengan keras, tetapi rasanya itu percuma karena ia lapar dan darah yang diinginkannya berada dihadapannya tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan membuatnya semakin ingin melumat darah itu.

"Ki—Kita ke hotel. Aku akan mencoba dirimu," serunya mengeluarkan tangannya yang berdarah dan menarik telapak tangan Hermione. "Draco, kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu berdarah."

Draco hanya diam, menyeretnya dengan kasar. Membawanya disalah satu hotel berbintang lima yang harganya cukup mahal. Membuka kunci kamarnya, menyeret Hermione dan membantingnya dikasur.

Kini, Draco seolah mahluk pembunuh yang siap untuk membunuhnya kapanpun, dimanapun.

Hermione menggigil takut, Draco sungguh menyeramkan. Mengeluarkan tangannya yang penuh dengan darahnya sendiri, tetapi seolah ia tak peduli akan lukanya dan mendekati Hermione, mengeluarkan taringnya.

Menimpa tubuh kecil milik Hermione. Mencekram tangannya dengan erat sementara tangan satunya mencabik baju Hermione menjadi beberapa bagian, menekan kepala wanita itu sehingga menampakkan lehernya yang halus, belum ternoda oleh vampir manapun.

Dan hari ini Draco akan merebutnya.

Giginya yang tajam perlahan mulai menusuk lehernya, menembus lapisan kulitnya yang halus. Hermione menjerit kesakitan, ia meronta, menangis tapi tak bisa. Bahkan ketika darahnya perlahan disedot oleh Draco. Ia merasakannya, sakit yang luar biasa.

Darah Hermione begitu lezat, bahkan ia melumatnya dengan nikmat, meresapi setiap tetes akan wanita itu.

Kulitnya memucat kerena darahnya hampir habis. Ia akan mati. Draco mengetahui tubuh Hermione melemas karena ia sudah tak meronta lagi, Draco melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan wanita itu.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Draco menyadari tubuh Hermione melemah. Ia melepaskan giginya, tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat akan darah yang nikmat itu.

Ia membersihkan luka Hermione menjilat leher wanita itu dan perlahan luka itu menutup. Hermione masih terbaring lemah, darahnya keluar cukup banyak. Draco mengeluarkan pisau. Mengulurkan tangannya dan menyayatnya, darah perlahan menetes dan Draco menghisap darahnya sendiri.

Wanita itu memucat, tubuhnya melemah dan bagaikan mayat. Draco tak mau kehilangan barangnya dengan begitu cepat.

Mengendong Hermione dalam dekapannya, menciumnya dengan lembut dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Hermione menerimanya menelannya dengan perlahan, tangannya perlahan kembali normal.

"Dra—co," ucapnya susah payah. Draco tersenyum pertanda bahwa eksperimennya berhasil.

"Ya, Hermione." serunya senang, mengulus rambut wanita itu. "Kau brengsek."

"Aku tahu," ucapnya. "Kini Hermione. Kau terikat denganku, Kau pasti lapar dan aku harus memberimu darahku"

"Kenapa kau tak merubahku menjadi vampir? Kenapa kau hanya merubah pola makanku, yang ditambah dengan darahmu?"

"Aku memang tak mau mengubahmu menjadi seorang vampir karena kau begitu berharga. Aku hanya membuat kau tak bisa lepas dariku, karena kau membutuhkan darahku. Atau tidak, kau akan melukai dirimu seperti seorang pecandu, dear."

"Kenapa kau tak menghisap darahku hingga habis dan merubahku menjadi setengah seperti ini?Kini, aku lebih hina bahkan dari seorang manusia," ucapnya datar, frustasi.

"Kau berharga. Aku hanya melakukan ini kepadamu, kini kau bisa menghisap darah tetapi cuma darahku dan bagusnya kau masih bisa melakukan aktivitasmu yang lain seperti manusia srigala lakukan. Kau masih bisa mejadi srigala kalau kau mau." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Hermione menatap mata kelabu itu, senyuman tampan itu begitu mempesona. Memeluk pria itu, menarik pakaian Draco sehingga menampilkan lehernya dan dalam detik selanjutnya. Hermione mengigit Draco dengan taringnya, menghisap darah raja vampir itu.

Draco hanya diam menahan sakit ketika wanita itu membenamkan giginya sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Hermione melepaskannya, terlihat wajahnya begitu licik, ia menjilat darah yang berada disekitar bibirnya dengan liar. Dengan ini, ia bisa memanfaatkan pria itu. Memanfaatkan Draco yang terkenal akan kekuasaannya dan dengan perlahan mencari penawarnya agar dirinya tidak tergantung kepada pria itu lagi.

Draco tersenyum senang, mengecup bibir wanita itu. Hermione membiarkannya, membiarkan Draco melumat bibirnya, menjilat lehernya dan bermain dengan tubuhnya. Karena, mendapatkan kepercayaan Draco akan lebih berharga.

Kini ia bisa membuat Draco tunduk kepadanya. Dan dalam detik selanjutnya, ia akan membuat manusia srigala bisa menghisap darah vampir sama sepertinya.

Dan memutar balikan keyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah makanan melainkan predator bagi klan lain.

Klan manusia srigala tentu akan berjaya sekarang dan selamanya.

Draco mengecup lehernya dengan lembut, memeluknya dengan erat, menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah.

Hermione membiarkan bahkan ketika Draco menyatu dengannya, ia tak peduli karena ia yakin bahwa Draco mencintainya dan asalkan dirinya tak jatuh dalam pesona pria itu maka dirinya akan selamat.

"Hermione," erangnya menyebutkan nama wanita pemuas nafsunya itu dan berbaring disebelah wanita yang memuaskan dirinya.

Hermione tak peduli akan apapun, karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengubah sejarah. Tak peduli bahwa dirinya dianggap penghianat atau apa, karena darah Draco dan dirinya terikat. Draco tak mungkin membunuhnya karena Draco menyukai tubuhnya dan darahnya.

Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya, sejarah akan berbuah mulai sekarang.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Reviewnya (wajib) tekan tombol review dan tulislah komentar anda..**

**Don't Be A silent Reader.**

**Leygions**

**Lanjut atau tidak?**

**Thanks to Review, Fave, follow. Tanpa komentar kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa.**

**Maaf karena chap ini masih sedikit. Idenya sedikit ngadat…**

**Thanks to :** bilanatic granger, Jeanimint, Jeanimint, Flatiron Ilia Ti, oktamalfoy, pinky kyukyu, Rhikame, Nyanmaru desu, nanachan, Titah Anggraeni, Ivione potter , putims, Guest, Riri26, Constantinest.


End file.
